Grounding devices for batteries of vehicles are known in general. They are used in vehicles in order to connect the vehicle battery to an appropriate ground connector, thus to ground the vehicle. For this purpose vehicles are frequently equipped with pins welded to the body, at which via a grounding connection such a grounding device is mounted. Additionally, such grounding devices frequently comprise a connection section, which serves to connect electric wiring to the battery. This wiring is particularly guided to a terminal of the battery. It is also known that grounding devices show a contact section for the connection of an external power source. This is the case, for example, when the battery shall be charged via an external power source and/or an external power generator. In order to allow providing an easily accessible position as an alternative to clamping the external power generator to individual terminals of the battery, such contact connections are formed as a part of the grounding device. In grounding devices of prior art this contact connection is ensured by a contact pin, which is pressed into a corresponding opening in the grounding device.
Grounding devices of prior art show the disadvantage that the production of the contact section is expensive, costly, and time consuming. For example, a separate processing step is required for pressing in the contact pin, and a separate machine must be provided. Furthermore, by impressing a contact pin frequently here a pairing of materials and/or a multi-part design of the grounding device is tolerated. This leads to the effect that a transition resistance may develop between different materials of the grounding device, thus between the base material of the grounding device and the material of the contact section. When different materials are used for the contact pin and the remaining material of the grounding device here undesired aging symptoms may develop, which during use increase the transition resistance over time. Furthermore, in such multi-part embodiments of prior art different electric conductance values are given, so that additionally a worsening occurs for the use of a grounding device of prior art.